


A Brother's Grace

by TheUnicornFountain



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, minor story spoilers I guess, some Link/Sidon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornFountain/pseuds/TheUnicornFountain
Summary: Link helps Prince Sidon get in touch with Mipha.A quick little fic that came to mind, written for @diococky





	A Brother's Grace

# A Brother’s Grace

Prince Sidon craned his head back and looked upon the Divine Beast standing guard over the Zora Kingdom. Back-lit by the sun, it held a steady beam of power on the distant, corrupted Hyrule Castle where Ganon brooded. He had forgotten how good the sun could feel. Born to an amphibious people, Sidon hadn’t minded the torrential rain brought on by Vah Ruta – at least until the threat of a flood grew too real. Even as he and his soldiers searched high and low for a Hylian to help them, he had relished each drop against his skin; imagining they were the gentle touches of his older, late sister Mipha.

The departure of Vah Ruta’s rain had ushered the return of a storm of grief in Sidon. He had only the faintest memories of Mipha, and they seemed to grow fainter with each passing year. But as a Zora prince, Sidon had to be strong. The most he could do was look upon the statue built in his sister’s honor and hope he was doing her proud.

But he had slipped up. The Hylian Champion Link had heard him in a moment of self-doubt while he reflected on Mipha. Concern and, worse, pity had come to the Hylian’s eyes. They had asked their silent question and Sidon, caught off-guard, had rushed out an apology for the show of weakness. 

Perhaps that was why Link so often returned to visit despite having the weight of Hyrule’s fate on his shoulders. Not a month went by without Link appearing in a shower of blue light with a warm expression on his face. Yet behind the warmth there was still concern. Whenever he saw the look return, Sidon felt compelled to prove his strength to the slighter Hylian; to abolish the worry in his eyes. Most of the time his endeavors were enough to spark good humor back into Link, and both prince and hero would challenge each other to greater and more reckless feats in the depths of Zora River. The hero was aided in the water by the Zora armor that Mipha had crafted so perfectly for him. It hugged his frame with no hint of drag, allowing for some admirable abilities – but not much in defense when it came to electric attacks.

“I’m fine, my friend, I’m fine,” Sidon repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. The Lizalfos had come out of nowhere. Its first shock arrow had grazed the light chain mail of Link’s Zora armor, and he had cried out in surprise and some pain when the brief current traveled through his damp body. Sidon was chasing after the Lizalfos in an instant, fins stiff in anger and teeth flashing in a predatory snarl. The Lizalfos had taken aim at him next before fleeing. The arrow was drawn in panic and flew off-kilter as a result, but its point drew a cut across Sidon’s palm when he foolishly attempted to bat it aside. Shocking pain shot up Sidon’s arm, and he broke off his pursuit. The Lizalfos slipped into the river and rode the current to safety.

Now Link tutted and fretted over the bleeding cut in the webbed palm he held between his smaller hands. A disapproving frown marred his brow as he turned the hand over. Sidon tried to play it off as a mere flesh wound, but the branching of red lines burned into his skin didn’t help his argument. “So I will have a scar,” Sidon tried to downplay. “It is nothing compared to having a dead friend.”

Link raised his eyes at that, and Sidon knew without looking that the expression of pity had returned. He forced a smile to his face, but his sharp teeth twisted it into a grimace and he gave up almost at once. “Perhaps if I had been this strong back then...” He began, only to shake his head. He made to pull his hand free, but Link tightened his grip. “Link, please, I will be fine—”

Link shushed him. It was so rare for the Hylian to speak above a whisper that this simple sound was enough to silence Sidon. He sat diffidently on the shore with his broad frame casting a shadow over the small warrior seated in front of him. Link gave him a once-over as if checking to make sure he wasn’t going to move, and then the pitying expression vanished behind closed eyelids. Not even the bright sun could abolish the brilliant blue glow of power that washed over Link. His hair wafted in the power’s wake when it swept up and out from his chest; splashing down his arms, through his fingertips, and across Sidon’s cut palm. 

A familiar, gentle touch fell against Sidon’s wound. He blinked and felt tears roll down his cheeks when the touch evoked his oldest childhood memories – memories of Mipha’s warm embrace as she healed whatever cut or scrape Sidon had collected in his youthful adventuring.

Sidon’s body slumped. “This is… Big Sister’s...” 

The cut closed, and Link lowered the hand to his lap with a gentle exhale. He was trying to hide it, but there were tears in the corners of his eyes as well. They sparkled in the last of the magic’s fleeting light when he looked up and crinkled his face into a smile.

Sidon sniffled and returned the smile. “I am—” His voice broke, and he had to try again. “I am most grateful.” He wanted to say more—so much more—but the expression in Link’s eyes told him he had said more than enough.


End file.
